The Tale of the Newcomer
by An-Author-With-Ideas
Summary: A newcomer arrives at death city and wanders in to the DWMA and ends up being enrolled there by Lord Death what will happen when he meets Maka, Soul, Blackstar, Tsubaki, Death the Kid and/or The Thompson Sisters will he find friendship, enemies, love etc.
1. Chapter 1 Death City

Chapter 1 – Death City

I was exhausted and surrounded by a vast desert in all directions I was defiantly gonna die out here if I couldn't find water and food soon so I continued on through the harsh terrain. I was basically out of energy by the time the sun began to fall and the moon started to rise, I knew I wouldn't make it through the night so I looked for shelter around me. I walked over the top of a sand hill so I'd be able to see better and what I saw was amazing. There about 100 metres in front of me was a city and as the night began to arrive I wasn't going to be taking any chances, I summoned up all my remaining energy and ran towards the city, the only thing keeping me going was the thought that with every step forward I took the closer I was to the city and the sooner I'd arrive to it. At last after about 30 seconds I reached the entrance to the city and with that sanctuary, it was dark and cold so I found the nearest sheltered area I could find and attempted to go to sleep but I was unable too because just as I was about to fall asleep and be taken away in dreams a massive storm started. It was pouring down with rain, the wind was fierce, the thunder was ear splitting and the lightning was just too scary because I'd never seen it before. I remained awake all night cold and wet from the rain so when the sun rose and the weather cleared up I was relaxed and went to sleep for a few hours. When I awoke the streets were filled with people and it was hard to get out from where I was lying I was surprised no one had noticed me or woken me up. When I had gotten past the people blocking me and onto the streets I decided to take a walk around town and see what I could find, it was a lovely walk I saw all kinds of things like some interesting house designs, some awesome restaurants', some lovely little shops and best of all the biggest thing in the city a massive castle like building.

"Um… excuse me miss what is that?" I asked pointing to the castle.

"Oh that, that's the D.W.M.A." She replied.

"What's the D.W.M.A?" I asked.

"D.W.M.A. stands for Death Weapon Meister Academy" she answered with a smile.

"So it's a school?" I asked.

"Yes, but it has a difference at this school everyone is partnered up with one person being able to transform into some kind of weapon and the other being able to wield the weapon." She answered.

"Who do they partner the people up?" I asked.

"They partner the people up by how well their soul wave lengths match" she said "and now if you don't mind I must be off or I'll be late."

"Ok thanks for the help." I said as she walked away. I stood at the foot of the massive staircase up to the school and stood there for about half an hour until I finally decided to walk up the staircase and into the school and have a look around. When I reached the top of the staircase and entered the school I could tell that something was different about the school but I somehow felt that I was meant to be here now and that I was meant to attend this school. I continued to walk around trying not to be seen be anyone in case they thought I was skipping class or trespassing and planning to steal stuff. I thought he was in the clear until I heard someone call out to him from behind me; there was I slight pause before I turned around to face my fate. When I turned around I saw that the person that had called out to me was defiantly a teacher and by the looks of it he seemed to be a professor.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Just looking around." I answered.

"Explain yourself fully?" the teacher asked.

"Ok well I was lost in the desert and it was getting dark so I climbed a hill to help me look for shelter and I saw this city so I came into the city and tried to sleep but I couldn't because of the storm. When the sun came up I finally got to sleep and after I woke up I looked around the city saw this asked a kind lady about it, then I stood at the bottom of the stairs for a while until I finally decided to come inside and take a look around." I told him.

"Ok but you shouldn't be walking around here people may think your up to things." he said but the weirdest thing was that when he said it, it looked like he was looking into my soul "hmmm, I shall take to see Lord Death he may be interested in you."

The teacher took me to a room where I was to meet this Lord Death and when we got there I found out he was the Grim Reaper, I was shocked, I was disoriented it frightened me, I thought I was going to die, but then it was all explained to me and I found out that this place was called Death city and I was no longer afraid.

"Your right Stein this boy does have an interesting soul he should be enrolled here but we have no partner for him." Lord Death said to the teacher who had brought me here.

"I don't mind him being in my class without a partner but until he finds a partner he can help me." Stein replied.

"Well ok then." Said Lord Death "You can start tomorrow, school starts at 9. Do you know how to get home?"

"I don't have a home I only got here last night." I said as I explained everything to him.

"Hmm well I know of this one house that's vacant and you can have and the neighbours are students here at the academy so you can live there." Said Lord Death "I normally don't do this but here's some money to get you started and here is the key to your home it's address is 245 Death road."

"Ok thank you Lord Death I look forward to being a student here." I said "oh and what am I? Am I a weapon or a meister?"

"You are not able to transform into a weapon according to your soul so you will be a weapon ok" answered Lord Death.

"Ok thank you once again." I said as I left and headed to my new home. The walk wasn't too far but it was still a bit far from the school so I knew I'd have to get some form of transportation. When I finally got to the house I saw a motorbike parked outside the house next to me it looked awesome I went up for a closer look and I was just about to touch it when I heard a yell from someone at the door it must have been the owner of the bike he had pointy white hair, super sharp teeth, was wearing red jeans and a yellow and black jacket. I apologised to him and went inside and went straight to bed.


	2. Chapter 2 A Meeting to Remember

Chapter 2 – A Meeting to Remember

When I awoke it was five in the morning school started at 9 and was about a half an hour walk away so I decided to stay up. I went and had a shower so I'd be nice and clean for my first day at school after spending the night before in the streets, when I hoped out of the shower and had gotten dressed it was 5:40am so I decided to go get some food and sit down and watch some T.V. until it was time for me to leave, I walked over to the fridge opened it and my heart sank, I had forgotten to by food and I was starving so I decided to go for a walk to see if I could find an open grocery store or a café so I could stock my house with food or at least feed myself that morning and then I'd buy food later from a grocery store if that was the case. I stepped outside into the cold winds of the early morning and started walking in the direction I thought the grocery store was in. I walked for about twenty minutes until I found it and lucky for me it was just getting ready to open its early morning market that it had every Friday according to the sign that was placed on the sidewalk next to the shop. I went inside and brought everything I needed from fruit, vegies and milk to junk food and soda, by the time I was done it was about 6:15am so I paid for my food happily and went back home which took me another twenty minutes in the cold but I didn't mind because when I reached my house I saw someone standing outside the door knocking it was a girl with blonde hair and she was wearing from what I could see a red skirt and a black jacket that went down to her ankles at the back, she was probably wearing some sort of shirt under the jacket but I couldn't see what from where I was. I walked up to them and taped them on the shoulder.

"Oh hello, I guess you're the person who lives here?" she asked.

"Yes I am, I was just doing some early morning shopping because I forgot to buy food when I moved in yesterday." I replied.

"Okay well my name is Maka and Lord Death asked me to show you around school today ok." She said.

"Thanks Maka." I said "and my name is Orion."

"Orion? That's an interesting name." Maka said.

"I've always thought that myself but I like it because it's interesting and different to most other names kinda like Maka is." I said.

"I guess you could say that." She said putting her hand behind her head like she was a little but embarrassed by what I had said.

"Ha, ha, ha. Would you like to come inside for a while so we can sit down and talk and I can put away my groceries and have some breakfast." I asked.

"Sure I left a note for my partner so he knows where I am if I'm not back by the time he wakes up." She said.

"Well okay then let's go inside." I said with a smile on my face as I unlocked the door and we walked inside. I walked over to the kitchen and started putting things in the fridge and things in the cupboard, while Maka took a seat at the kitchen table.

"This is a nice place you have here." She said.

"Why thank you." I replied as I opened up a box of cereal and poured some into a bowl before adding the milk grabbing a spoon and sitting down at the table with Maka. "Are you hungry?" I asked.

"Nah I'm fine I ate before I came here." She said.

"Sweet." I said "so what do you wanna tell me about the DWMA before I have my first day there?"

"Well there are a lot of things." She said and then she went into a detailed explanation of the DWMA and where to find the classroom I was in and how to get around and who the teachers were as well as who to look out for until she finally ended on her friends there and the seemed like an interesting bunch.

"So this Blackstar is a show off?" I asked

"Yep." She replied.

"And Tsubaki is his weapon partner but she is really kind and caring and nothing like Blackstar but they work really well together?" I asked.

"You are correct." She answered.

"And Kid is Lord Deaths son and he is obsessed with symmetry and his weapon partners are Liz and Patty Thompson. Liz is the more cool headed if the two but she is afraid of paranormal things while Patty is child like and more hot headed then Liz?" I asked.

"Yes that's how my friends are but I love them." Maka said with a smile one her face.

"What about your partner tell me about them." I said.

"Well my weapon partners name is Soul." She said before going into a brief description of Soul before ending on "but it doesn't matter what I think of him when he is a complete jerk to me because he is always there for me and I am always there for him."

"Sounds like you kinda like this Soul." I said. That was followed by a stinging pain to the head Maka had hit me with a book.

"Ouch what was that for?" I asked.

"Sorry but me and Soul are not gonna happen and people ask me that a lot and its just annoying now so sorry about that." She answered "now where is Soul he should be up by now we have school soon." I looked at the clock it said eight o'clock if I was gonna walk to school I would have to leave soon or I'd be late on my first day.

"Thank You Maka but I have to go soon because I have to walk to school which takes me half an hour so I should be getting ready for school now." I said.

"Oh okay well it was nice meeting you Orion. I'll introduce you to everyone at school ok." She said as she walked out the door.

"Okay bye see you then." I said as I closed the door. I went into my room and grabbed some things for school and put them in my bag before I walked out the door locking it behind me. I started walking to school and I noticed Maka was at the window I waved and she waved back, I kept walking the sun was shining they sky was clear the streets weren't to packed it was good and I was on my way to my first day at the DWMA and I was hoping things would be like they were now perfect.


End file.
